Systems for storing shoes in a home generally include shelves mounted in a closet and arranged to have pairs of shoes placed thereon. In addition to the difficulty of storage and removal, conventional systems of this type subject the shoes to abrasion and dust. Also, the system is limited in respect to the number of shoes that can be stored per unit area of a closet.
Another conventional system involves the use of a "hanging" flexible panel having pockets formed thereon whereby pairs of shoes may be inserted into the pockets for storage purposes. Although protecting the shoes, the latter type of system is cumbersome to use and does not fully expose the shoes for visual choice by the user. The system also requires an undue amount of closet area for shoe storage purposes.